


Hint of the Century

by junes_discotheque



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Loki is a masochist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets what Loki wants. Tony is the first to rise to the bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923792) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> The Tony in 'Better Left Unsaid' had many, many qualms about smacking Loki around. This one? Doesn't. For Hannahren, because face-slapping.

Loki glares up from where he's collapsed on Tony's floor, long fingers tracing the red mark on his cheek. His eyes are glistening. His throat works hard as he swallows again and again. His cock is starting to strain at the front of his black leather pants.

Well, Tony thinks. That's interesting. 

~ * ~

Four hours ago, it was Tony's blast that sent the god flying through a building and, they thought, back to wherever he's been hiding out for at least another week. And maybe they hadn't been happy with Tony's more-innuendo-than-insult jibes, but really—you can't blame him. Loki had been looking particularly desperate. He's always had a kind of thing for desperation.

Not like that.

Well, okay, totally like that.

Really though, Tony just likes his partners as willing as possible, and desperation is a pretty good flavor of willing. 

Not that he thinks of Loki that way.

~ * ~

Hero or not, Tony's always been a little reckless.

His entire life is one long, delayed, money-and-booze-fueled rebellion. In recent years, thanks to nearly dying and then nearly dying several more times, the more obvious rebellions have calmed. He's an adult.

Mostly.

He's pretty sure there's still a part of him that's sixteen and really wishes his parents would disapprove of the girl he brought to dinner. Howard never cared, and Maria was too busy ensuring damage control to give any of them a second glance (Tony's not stupid, they were all bright, liberated girls who just wanted a fun night in a kickass mansion—mostly, he doesn't think about the few who wanted more—but he also had a thing for tongue rings and bright blue hair and still, not a word). But now he has Fury. Who isn't paternal in the slightest but whose affectionate(?) disapproval Tony drinks up like water.

Or not-water.

No, water now. He's trying, at least.

Point is, sleeping with a supervillain is stupid and reckless and Tony kind of really needs it. He thinks Loki does, too. And neither of them are naïve enough to fall in love.

Not that they've actually slept together yet.

But judging by Loki's reaction to Tony smacking him, it's definitely going to happen. 

~ * ~

Loki does this a lot.

He'll barge into Tony's room, or Steve's, or sometimes Bruce's, and start chattering inanely. Sometimes it's about his evil plan. Sometimes it's about a movie he saw yesterday. Sometimes it's embarrassing stories about his brother's friends (but somehow Thor never comes up, and none of them are suicidal enough to ask). He never stays long. Five minutes, tops, and then he's gone. Less, when he's talking to Bruce.

Steve thinks he's lonely.

Tony thinks he's an asshole.

Bruce just wants to sleep.

Anyway, that's how it starts. Loki shows up out of nowhere and starts talking. Mostly about how he's going to take over and make everyone kneel, which is boring as fuck and tends to happen after he's been defeated. 

Really. Supervillains.

It isn't until Loki's standing two inches in front of him and staring down like Tony's an ant that he draws back his hand, and the next instant Loki is collapsed on the floor and Tony's palm is aching.

Loki shudders. Touches his burning face almost reverently.

All Tony can think is at least he's not attacking me, and after a few seconds, well, fuck it. He grabs a fistful of slick dark hair and tugs as hard as he can. The reaction is instantaneous—Loki yelps and his hands scrabble for Tony's wrist. Ineffectually. Which means he doesn't want Tony to let go.

He drags Loki by the hair over to the wall and throws him down in the corner. Loki doesn't move for a moment, and then when he does, his eyes are wide and distant and his hands limp in his lap. He tilts his chin up at Tony and smirks.

So Tony slaps him across the other cheek. 

Definitely a moan, this time, and by the high, desperate gasps, it's not going to take much to finish him. “You fucking like that,” Tony says gleefully. “Wow, you're fucked up. Is that what this has been? You've been wanting us to snap? To punish you like Asgard couldn't? That what gets you off?”

Loki's face, already pink from the slaps, turns bright red. Tony should probably shut up. He wants to shut up. He shouldn't push his luck any farther than he already has. Unfortunately, his mouth isn't listening.

“How long's it been since someone really put you in your place?” Tony says, an edge of a sneer working its way into his voice. “Have you been losing all our battles because you like it? Holy shit, you have!”

“Haven't,” Loki chokes out. Tony smacks him again, harder than the others, but almost like it bores him.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” he says, pressing the toe of his shoe to Loki's crotch. Loki groans and his hips thrust a little against it. “Man, you're fucked up.”

“Fuck you,” Loki spits.

Tony grabs his hair and pulls him in close. “Not quite, princess,” he says. “You're going to use that pretty mouth of yours. Maybe I'll let you come later. Maybe.”

Loki nods. He stares at Tony's hands, lowering his zipper and taking out his half-hard cock, and licks his lips, and fuck, he looks good with his mouth all shiny like that. And way too sure of himself for Tony's tastes.

He slaps his cock across Loki's face a few times, watching the color return and making his cheekbones glisten with Tony's precome, before finally sliding the head between Loki's lips.

Loki sucks eagerly, and though he's clearly trying to put on an amateur show, Tony can tell he has experience. It shouldn't be surprising, but somehow it kind of is, and Tony takes great pleasure in yanking Loki's hair again and ordering sharply, “Fucking suck it like you mean it.” And Loki smirks.

And then Tony's knees nearly buckle and he almost regrets that order.

Almost.

Still, he really would have liked to last longer, even if it is the best orgasm he's had in a good long time.

~ * ~

“You sure you don't want me to--” Tony starts, waving vaguely. He hasn't moved from where he collapsed on the floor after coming, and he's pretty sure he would've fallen before then if Loki hadn't held him up.

“It's not necessary,” Loki says primly. Like he hasn't been slapped around before having a cock shoved down his throat. It takes a few seconds for Tony to get his meaning, but the wet spot at the front of Loki's pants pretty much answers that question.

“Ah. Then—”

“I should go,” Loki says, but he doesn't. He just sort of kneels there, hands fidgeting in his lap. He looks a little scared. Tony can't remember him ever looking scared, not even when Thor was bearing down on him with his hammer and a furious expression. 

Tony rolls his eyes. He is such a fucking idiot. 

He wraps his arms around Loki and pulls him down, resting his head in Tony's lap and running his fingers through his hair. Loki makes a tiny little choked sound, and shit, Tony has never been good with people crying, but for some reason it's okay. It's not weird. Which in itself is kind of weird, but it's also okay.

Tony lets his head fall back against the wall and sighs.

~ * ~

He doesn't know how long it takes for Loki to sit up again, to smooth down his messy hair and look away and mutter something about needing to get back to— (he kind of trails off there). It's not awkward, either.

“Thank you,” Loki adds at the end.

“Anytime,” Tony says.

He means it.


End file.
